In a distributed computation, the performance of the distributed computation is related to an application parameter setting and a system specification setting. Familiarity with the software and hardware is required for manually adjusting the application parameter setting and the system specification setting. However, because most people do not familiar with the software and hardware, the application parameter setting and the system specification setting cannot be accurately adjusted. If one application is needed to be performed in an existed cluster, the application parameter setting may not be accurately adjusted and the performance of performing the application will be reduced. Or, if one cluster is needed to be newly established, the system specification setting may not be accurately adjusted and the performance of performing any application will be reduced.